Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale
by Sg91
Summary: El modo historia que este juego se merecía; más detalles dentro, después de la narración
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Esa mañana estaba despejada, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón; las ajetreadas calles comenzaban a llenarse de gente, empresarios apresurados yendo a trabajar, escolares de camino a la escuela, ancianos yendo a la compra… el tráfico también se ponía en marcha y los primeros embotellamientos mañaneros daban los buenos días a la capital nipona.

Todo era calma, sin embargo, en una solitaria callejuela de las tantas que serpeaban entre los altos edificios, el aire se enrarecía y un fuerte viento azotaba los papeles y demás desperdicios esparcidos; justo en medio de la callejuela, una mancha morada se abrió en el aire y comenzó a hacerse más grande con cada segundo que pasaba. Una vez que adoptó la forma de una esfera perfecta, la superficie amoratada cambió de color y en ese momento, tras un destello fugaz, una serie de hombrecillos aparecieron de la nada; de piel violácea, aspecto poligonal y ojos amarillos, no más altos que una papelera, se miraron entre si y a la señal del que los encabezaba se dispersaron en todas las direcciones.

* * *

Esto es el principio de lo que seria un modo historia para el juego, aunque un poco más enfocado a lo narrativo. Aun así intentaré incluir elementos del juego, jugables o no jugables, y los amoldaré a la historia. Iré poco a poco, por lo que no os esperéis actualizaciones diarias ni nada parecido. Espero que os guste, dejad reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**Cole McGrath**

Cole McGrath se despertó de golpe, como si algo le hubiera hecho despabilar cual mal sueño recurrente; si era así, no sería el último ni mucho menos, pero que él supiera no estaba soñando nada hasta que despertó. Después de todo, tenia mejores cosas en las que pensar en esos momentos; un intento de ciudad estaba en peligro, una amenaza enorme se cernía sobre ellos con cada día que pasaba y él necesitaba más poder, poder para salvar esa ciudad, poder para salvarse a sí mismo, así como una oportunidad de redención. No todos los días uno obtiene poderes eléctricos mientras su mundo se viene abajo.

-Por fin despertó la bella durmiente-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Oh, Zeke… estoy durmiendo fatal…

-Ya te veo hermano, no ha pasado media hora y ya estás arriba-observó su mejor amigo.

En ese momento se comenzaron a oír una serie de disparos, no muy lejos de allí.

-No acaba nunca…-musitó Cole, hastiado.

-Persevera hermano, tenemos que encontrar esos núcleos… recuerda lo que nos jugamos.

-Sí, precisamente… por eso-dijo Cole, antes de saltar sobre un cable de alta tensión y deslizándose sobre él, en dirección hacia la refriega.

New Marais se derrumba, tal y como lo hizo una vez Empire City tiempo atrás; él estaba en medio, y no podía permitirlo, no con algo tan grande a sus espaldas. Un grupo paramilitar, la Milicia, campa a sus anchas por la ciudad, oprimiendo al pueblo, mientras que una oleada de mutantes los asediaban diariamente desde las zonas pantanosas de la ciudad; no había descanso, al menos no para él, un intento de superhéroe eléctrico querido por todos. La refriega resultó ser un enfrentamiento entre rebeldes y Milicia, en cuanto llegó apoyó a los rebeldes y varias descargas sirvieron para dispersar a los milicianos; el resto trató de huir, pero un coche bien lanzado mediante el pulso cinético los mandó a volar.

-¡Y no volváis!-gritó Cole, harto de ellos.

La gente que vio el espectáculo de luces y chispas aplaudió como loca y los rebeles le dieron las gracias como unas cincuenta veces; se sentía bien hacer el bien y ser reconocido, pero a veces Cole preferiría un poco más de asueto por su parte. Desgraciadamente, en una ciudad así es complicado descansar ni siquiera durante cinco minutos. El resto del día fue igual, sin apenas descanso; regresó a la azotea de Zeke en Gas Works, donde el aludido estaba viendo la tele y bebiendo una cerveza.

-Ey, es el héroe…-le saludó su amigo.

-Ahora no, tío, estoy molido…-masculló Cole.

-Siéntate y relájate, están dando una peli de vaqueros buenísima-indicó Zeke.

Cole cogió una cerveza, seguida de otra y de otra, y de otra también; no tardó mucho más en caer dormido junto con su amigo. Al segundo siguiente, lo pudo ver. Se vio enzarzado en una pelea sin igual, todo era un caos, vio de todo, payasos asesinos, dioses inmortales, exploradores incansables, saquitos de arena, virtuosos de la espada, esqueletos armados, soldados de honor, karatekas japoneses, gatos y perros planos, monstruos biogenéticos, chavales y comadrejas, robots y mapaches, sobrepeso y tartas…Se despertó con el pecho doliéndole y una sensación de apremio muy estresante; Zeke seguía durmiendo a su lado. Se levantó del sofá, sintiendo como una especie de llamada que se agolpaba en su mente. Y algo le dijo que tenía que irse; no por él, sino por los demás. Por la ciudad, por lo que vendría, por un mundo distinto. Por lo que no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió a la parte más septentrional de Gas Works, no sin antes de despedirse de su amigo en una carta; encontró a un pescador cerca de allí y le preguntó si le podría llevar a tierra firme. El pescador no puso reparos y Cole le pidió que no dijera nada a nadie sobre su marcha.

-Lo hago por todos-añadió.

Y sin saber bien hacia dónde ir, siquiera, partió.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

**Nathan Drake**

En Hawái la tarde pasaba lentamente, un cálido viento proveniente del sur agitaba las ramas de las palmeras mientras que en el hotel las idas y venidas de los clientes no dejaban ver más allá de la zona de la piscina; un hombre moreno, de pelo corto, facciones rectas y con un anillo colgado del cuello se tomaba una copa mientras hojeaba una revista. En ese momento llegó otro hombre algo más mayor, de bigote y pelo canoso, camisa roja y pantalones cortos beige.

-¿No descansas, Drake?

-Eso hago… ¿no puedo leer revistas históricas?

-A mi no me engañas, pequeño.

En ese momento el hombre canoso le quitó la revista de las manos y sacó de entre las páginas varios pergaminos antiguos.

-Seré viejo, pero no tonto…

-Oh, vamos Sully, sé bueno conmigo por una vez…-masculló Drake.

-¿Bueno? Te comportas como si no hubieses descubierto Shambhala hace apenas pocas semanas-le espetó Sully.

-Precisamente eso es lo que he hecho…

-¡Y por eso lo digo! ¿No puedes descansar aunque solo sea por una semana? ¡Nos hemos gastado la tercera parte de lo que pudimos arramblar, no me vengas con esas ahora!-le recordó entonces Sully.

Nate Drake bajó la cabeza, compungido; quizás tuviera razón. Aunque hubiese descubierto la ciudad perdida de Shambhala, él siempre tenia ganas de descubrir más y su pasión le había cegado momentáneamente.

-Tienes razón Sully, estamos de vacaciones y aun sigo pensando en nuestro siguiente objetivo… me relajaré en lo que queda de día-anunció.

-Y en los siguientes también… ay, eres como un niño pequeño, Nate… siempre lo has sido-masculló Sully, encendiéndose un puro.

-¿De dónde sacas los puros?-inquirió Nate, extrañado.

-Secreto profesional-le dijo su amigo, guiñándole un ojo.

El cazatesoros se rio, divertido, y tras eso se tumbó en la hamaca, cerrando los ojos fugazmente; su mente era un remolino de historias y reliquias perdidas, objetos históricos y amplio conocimiento arqueológico. Era un cuelo inquieto, eso no lo podía negar, y a veces no podía quedarse quieto. Le era imposible. Por ello mismo, se quedó dormido enseguida y su mente volvió a bucear en un mar de sueños; sueños que, poco a poco, se fueron transformando en una gran batalla, lo que él definiría como un lio de mil demonios o peor. Y lo mejor de todo era el plantel de personajes que se daban puñetes entre si; había de todo, se quedó muy sorprendido, jamás había visto nada igual. Se despertó de golpe, como si alguien le hubiera propinado un golpe en el pecho. Ya estaba atardeciendo y Sully no estaba por allí, se había quedado solo en la piscina, no había nadie. Nate se levantó con una duda rondándole por la cabeza; ¿era él o algo le decía que se tenía que poner en marcha? Sin embargo, no quería molestar a Sully en ese momento, por lo que decidió ponerse en marcha él sólo; habían venido en su hidroavión, por lo que no fue difícil volver hasta donde estaba flotando y volar en dirección hacia ninguna parte en concreto. Salvo para su instinto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

**Big Daddy**

Se dice que el mundo está construido a base de ideas; unas buenas, otras malas, otras con fundamento, otras sin preparación previa. El hombre vive de ideas, tiene ideas y crea ideas. A veces, una idea puede no tener repercusión; otras, en cambio, si pueden tenerla. Y, desde luego, si alguna vez hubo un buena idea ninguna fue de la categoría de la de Andrew Ryan.

De una idea partió un hecho, y de ese hecho surgió Rapture; una ciudad submarina en la que el hombre no estaba supeditado ni a una clase dominante ni a poderes superiores, sino a uno mismo. "Ni dioses ni reyes, solo el hombre", decía Ryan. Sin embargo, toda utopía tiene sus riesgos, y Rapture no se libró de éstos. El ego humano es mucho más grande de lo que aparenta; así, Rapture se fue ahogando en su propio ego de tal manera que socavó los cimientos de ésta, quedando atrás el verdadero objeto, la verdadera esencia. Ahora no es más que unas ruinas bajo el agua que colapsan poco a poco, tras más de tres años en abandono total; todo rastro de vida humana desapareció hace tiempo y todos y cada uno de los abominables monstruos que la habitaban se habían evaporado en el olvido. Mas hay veces que queda algo, una sombra que avanza, una pequeña gota de recuerdos. En el despacho de Andrew Ryan, aun quedaban varias máquinas funcionando con las últimas chispas de energía que el maltrecho generador podía dar entre estertores de agonía; del techo colgaban escombros varios, algunos sujetos, otros no tanto. Un trozo de metal se balanceaba con lentitud, expectante, como si tuviera ganas de caer; y, como si se hubiera cumplido su deseo, el metal cedió y cayó sobre el panel de mandos, oprimiendo un apartado botón que seguía iluminado. Una sirena de alarma sonó; justo después, en la otra punta de la ciudad, una cámara sellada comenzaba a abrirse, dejando a la vista una pequeña cápsula donde dentro dormitaba un extraño ser con escafandra, o esa era la sensación de su aspecto. En la cápsula había varias notas puestas, entre ellas una que rezaba: "Proyecto de salvación: último Big Daddy de serie Bouncer; Little Sister: Amanda Seyfried"

Una pequeña descarga despertó al gigante y al segundo siguiente salió por su propio pie de la cápsula, seguida de una niña pequeña de unos siete años, de aspecto desarrapado y ojos amarillos.

-Las niñas buenas cosechan, cosechan… vamos señor Pompas, cosechemos…-musitó la niña, cogiendo una aguja de proporciones desmesuradas.

El gigante emitió un sordo sonido y una voz resonó por el sitio.

-Los parásitos serán castigados.

Los dos, con pasos lentos e irregulares, comenzaron a recorrer la ciudad en ruinas, pasando por innumerables sitios, en busca de un objetivo que ya no existía; enseguida los dos se dieron cuenta que algo no andaba bien, a pesar de su robótico y errático comportamiento.

-No puedo cosechar, señor Pompas… no hay nada que cosechar… ¿Qué hacemos, señor Pompas?-inquirió la niña.

El Big Daddy emitió un hondo sonido, como si hubiera suspirado; fue justo después. Todo comenzó a temblar, indicando una sola cosa; Rapture se venia abajo.

-¡Señor Pompas!-exclamó la Little Sister, asustada.

El gigante la cogió con la mano y la subió a su hombro, al tiempo que corría lo medianamente posible dado a su gran envergadura; como si supiera que hacer en ese momento tan crítico, se dirigió hacia un lugar en concreto mientras la ciudad se venia abajo. Pudieron ver como los altos edificios que aun se tenían en pie comenzaban a desplomarse; los pasillos se inundaban y los interiores que aun eran accesibles se iban volviendo inaccesibles; las luces que aun alumbraban parpadearon hasta apagarse y varias explosiones se sucedieron en distintos puntos de la ciudad. Big Daddy seguía corriendo, como dirigiéndose a algún lugar en concreto; pareció una eternidad, pero finalmente llegaron hasta la planta de acceso al exterior, donde había una batisfera anclada. Metió en ella a la niña y la activó, aprovechando la poca energía que quedaba; en ese momento el techo cedió y esa planta comenzó a inundarse, justo cuando la batisfera comenzaba a irse. Se agarró a tiempo a una de sus agarraderas y la ayudó a elevarse girando su taladro hacia el lado contrario.

El ascenso fue lento, pero finalmente la batisfera llegó hasta la superficie; tanto Big Daddy como la Little Sister salieron del faro, admirando un bello amanecer.

-¿Habrá ADAM más allá, señor Pompas?-inquirió ella.

El gigante emitió otro sordo sonido, como asintiendo.

-Vayamos entonces…

Y sin saber bien cómo, siquiera, partieron hacia un destino incierto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

**Heihachi Mishima**

No hay nada más bonito que la familia; cualquiera podría afirmarlo, pero en el caso de Heihachi Mishima no se daría ni aunque quisiera. Al contrario que el resto de mortales, la familia Mishima no había tenido tanta suerte, y Heihachi podía atestiguarlo; y ahora podía definirlos como la mayor panda de vendidos, desgraciados e hijos de sus malas madres que el mundo jamás conoció.

Su padre, Jinpachi Mishima, se había abandonado al poder del Gen Diabólico, así como su deshonroso hijo Kazuya, el cual también había tomado el relevo y seguía los pasos de su condenado abuelo; y para más inri, su nieto Jin había intentado usurparle su puesto en la Mishima Zaibatsu, la empresa familiar que él mismo hizo prosperar gracias a la apuesta por el armamento. Todos o casi todos los miembros de su familia han intentado, casi sin éxito, arrebatarle su imperio, todos iban tras el poder que éste confería y el maldito Gen Diabólico, una antigua maldición que ha estado persiguiendo al clan de los Mishima generación tras generación, los había consumido a todos. Él era el único que se resistía a su influjo malvado, y si alguna vez éste ha intentado apoderarse de su persona no había podido gracias a su maestría en las artes marciales, con un estilo muy personal, el estilo Mishima.

Ahora, con sus deplorables familiares fuera de juego gracias a una inversión de millones en un cohete interestelar, su puesto en la empresa estaba asegurado durante bastante tiempo; y si alguien le preguntara alguna vez si se arrepentía de sus acciones, él diría que no. ¡Demonios que no!

Desde entonces, la Mishima Zaibatsu había seguido prosperando, ampliando horizontes incluso; el nuevo departamento de investigación biogenética había conseguido desarrollar una nueva fórmula que, según los expertos que trabajaron en ella, conseguiría devolver a cualquier organismo la fuerza y al vitalidad de un hombre joven. Ahora, Heihachi se encontraba probando los resultados en su gimnasio; hasta ahora todos los sacos de arena habían acabado tronchados, así como las pesas, las mazas y cualquier otro instrumento. Dio un golpe de kárate a una pila de doce tejas y todas quedaron echas añicos.

-Sorprendente, es simplemente sorprendente… ha funcionado, ya lo creo que ha funcionado…-se dijo a si mismo Heihachi.

Por un momento se paró ante la pared de espejos y se contempló a si mismo; la fórmula no solo había mejorado sus capacidades, sino que, para su sorpresa, había actuado cual fuente de la eterna juventud. Su pelo moreno volvía a lucir orgulloso, así como sus fuertes músculos y su estatura; todo había mejorado, todo había rejuvenecido.

-Ahora si que puedo decir que me siento joven de nuevo… ¡es que soy joven de nuevo! ¡Ah, puedo sentirlo, ahora nadie me hará sombra! ¡El imperio Mishima es más brillante que nunca!-exclamó, pletórico.

Regresó a su estudio y estuvo firmando varios papeles hasta la hora de cenar; sus sirvientes se mostraron maravillados con los resultados de la fórmula y alabaron a su líder con grandes muestras de respeto y una abundante y deliciosa cena.

Después estuvo leyendo hasta que el sueño le venció; nada más cerrar los ojos, tuvo una extraña revelación, un montón de gente, reunida, luchando y batallando. Y no solo gente, también había perros, gatos, cruces entre comadreja y nutria y hasta saquitos de arena. Heihachi se despertó sudoroso y un tanto alarmado; ¿Qué haría toda esa gente y criaturas allí? ¿Acaso se había organizado un nuevo torneo o algo por el estilo? En ese caso ¿Por qué nadie le había avisado? No pudo evitar pensar en Jin o Kazuya, pero eso era imposible ya que los había mandado al espacio. Entonces… ¿Quién está reuniendo a todas esas personas? Se dejó entonces de preguntas sin respuesta y no perdió más tiempo; si quería enterarse, él también debía de ir.

Por lo que partió sin más dilación, sin tan siquiera avisar; sus sirvientes sabían que si su señor desaparecía de la noche a la mañana no había de que preocuparse por él. Y, demonios, tenían razón.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

**Dante**

Demonios; demonios por todas partes, en cualquier lado, debajo de las piedras. Eran como una lacra, peor que una pandemia, peor que cualquier otra cosa imaginable. Ninguno de los humanos mortales que pueblan el mundo era capaz de verlos, pasando totalmente desapercibidos; pero, para suerte de los mortales y desgracia de esas horribles criaturas, sí que había alguien que podía verlos. Alguien especial, muy especial, alguien que camina entre dos mundos y se dedica a darles caza; ése es Dante, un chico para todo.

-Tu última oportunidad para huir…-masculló él, haciendo mano de su espada.

Él se esperaba que esa visita a la gran ciudad fuera un poco más rápida, pero ese condenado demonio le estaba dando demasiada cancha; por lo que, para ser claros, se estaba cabreando.

-¡Piérdete, condenado!-le espetó el demonio.

-No, aquí el condenado no soy yo precisamente…-le corrigió.

-¡Sé quién eres, eres ese apestoso humano hijo de Sparda, mal rayo le parta a él también!

-No es a mi padre a quien le estás hablando…

-¡Me da igual, los dos sois igual de apestosos! ¡Dais pena!

El demonio no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más y acabó lonchado sin que se diera cuenta siquiera; se convirtió en polvo negro que al final se desvaneció en el aire.

-Muy fácil… ¿y para esto me haces correr? Patético…-masculló Dante, envainando su arma blanca.

Estaba harto de tanto demonio vagando por tierra de nadie, porque eso era la tierra para él, tierra ni de los de abajo ni de los de arriba; era como un puente, pero un puente de piedra, al fin y al cabo. Y, aunque le costase verlo, su hogar.

-Últimamente apenas hay demonios que me supongan un reto… menudo aburrimiento.

Y es que, lo que más temía Dante era apalancarse, quedarse atrapado en una constante rutina; si los demonios no conseguían llenar ese hueco ¿Qué lo haría?

-Necesito nuevos retos, cosas nuevas… quizás una siesta me aclare las ideas…

Él no era de dormir mucho, de hecho prefería mantenerse despierto todo el tiempo posible, pero cuando llevabas más de doce horas en vela se empieza a echar en falta un poco de descanso. Por lo que no se lo pensó más y dio una cabezada; aunque si lo hubiera sabido antes dormiría más de seguido. Al poco rato de cerrar los ojos muchas imágenes pasaron por delante de él; fue como imágenes discordantes, pero nítidas a la vez, podía ver como un gran grupo de gente de todo tipo luchaba entre sí. Algunos de ellos poseían gran envergadura, otros de ellos, estaban esqueléticos del todo, otros tenían algunos kilos de más, otros eran minúsculos, otros tenían poderes extraordinarios o bien habían conseguido grandes cosas. Y allí estaba él, de espectador. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo contrario. Fue entonces cuando despertó.

-¡Diablos, ahí tenía que estar yo!-masculló.

Y sin perder más tiempo tomó su espada, sus armas de fuego y partió hacia algún lugar no revelado, dejando que le guiara su endiablada intuición… y nunca mejor dicho.

* * *

He de anunciaros que dentro de poco voy a tener exámenes en la uni y voy a estar lo suficientemente ocupado como para no poder actualizar, ya que me esperan unas semanas de lo más estresantes; a partir de aquí habrá un parón que durará, por lo menos, hasta principios de febrero, yo creo que para la segunda semana tendré todos los exámenes hechos. Comentad, dejad reviews y deseadme suerte XD; ¡nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota del autor**

**Atención, éste en realidad no es un capitulo**

****Hola a todo el mundo, después de varias semanas inactivo debido a los exámenes por fin estoy de vuelta y vengo con ganas de continuar con mi historia para el juego; hasta ahora, para escribirla, había pensado en la formula que habéis estado viendo hasta ahora para introducir uno a uno a los personajes pero después de un tiempo usándola me he dado cuenta que no termina de convencerme al ser demasiado denso todo. Son veinte personajes, ahora dos más por el DLC que se aproxima, y resulta demasiado pesado y poco inspirador el tener que introducir uno a uno a cada personaje y casi siempre con el mismo esquema.

Por lo que escribo esta nota para comunicaros varias opciones que he barajado, entre ellas éstas:

-Continuar con lo escrito y terminar de introducir al resto del plantel. Personalmente es la que menos me gusta, pero la incluyo por no romper con el hilo que hasta ahora he hilvanado.

-Realizar un salto y entrar en materia. Todos estos capítulos con capítulos introductorios antes de empezar con la acción principal que yo había pensado; lo que puedo hacer es saltarme los que faltan, entrar en materia directamente y terminar de introducir el resto a lo largo de este capitulo y de forma más resumida pero más rápida y fluida.

-Volver a empezar. Eliminar todo los capítulos escritos hasta ahora y comenzar de nuevo con otro enfoque distinto, sin abandonar la idea original.

Esas son las opciones y os las comento porque ésta vez necesito vuestra opinión, tanto de los que dejáis reviews como los que no; vuestra opinión es lo más importante para mi, ya que vosotros sois el tramo final de la cadena literal (concepto mio). Por eso prefiero que seáis vosotros los que decidáis que hacer a continuación. La historia está ahí, pero quiero que seáis vosotros los que marquéis el nuevo ritmo. Dejad vuestras opiniones y una vez que estén todas o un serie de ellas, llegamos a un consenso. Os agradecería que participéis todos. Un saludo y nos leemos.


	8. Chapter 8

A pesar de la poca participación que ha tenido mi petición, pienso continuar con la historia, ya que ha habido al menos una persona que se ha tomado la molestia de opinar (gracias, JohnyElRed); segunda opción, continuo e introduzco de manera resumida.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Reunión**

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad, pero en realidad tan solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que el pesquero le dejara en tierra firme; estuvo andando hacia el norte, sin un punto fijo en mente. Por alguna extraña razón todo comenzó a difuminarse poco a poco, él apenas pudo percibirlo, pero en menos de cinco minutos se encontró en un sitio completamente distinto, era como un gran espacio diáfano, de color azul, el suelo parecía de cerámica y por el ambiente flotaban extraños signos compuestos por una equis, un cuadrado, un círculo y un triángulo.

-¿Qué es este sitio?-se preguntó él, extrañado.

Su voz resonó por el sitio e hizo un poco de eco antes de apagarse del todo; siguió andando un poco más, pero en ese momento le pareció oír algo moviéndose detrás de él y el sonido del filo de una espada rozando.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-inquirió él, sin girar mucho la cabeza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-inquirió una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Cole se dio la vuelta y se encontró con lo que parecía un ciborg armado y peligroso, con una larga katana que, al parecer, estaba electrificada, ya que varios rayos azulados recorrían su filo. Sería un hombre joven, de unos treinta y pocos años, pero su aspecto de ciborg le impedía hacer más estimaciones, tenía el pelo de color opaco y revuelto.

-Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo ¿Qué es este sitio?-quiso saber él.

El ciborg no le contestó, sin embargo no le quitó el ojo de encima.

-¿Sabes exactamente dónde estamos? Además ¿Quién eres tú?

-No tengo por qué contestarte.

-Pero aun así lo has hecho.

El ciborg frunció el ceño y siguió apuntándole con la espada.

-Te agradecería que bajaras esa katana

-No me hagas reír, no soy tan tonto.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Los dos se quedaron mirando por un momento, analizándose entre los dos, con desconfianza.

-Me llamo Cole McGrath… ¿y tú?

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo por qué decirte mi nombre… ¿Qué haces aquí y que es lo que quieres?-insistió el ciborg.

-Yo tan solo estoy buscando respuestas ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió Cole, con sorna.

A eso el ciborg se enfadó y le atacó con su espada, pero Cole hizo mano de su amplificador a tiempo y le combatió cuerpo a cuerpo sin mucha dificultad; se movía muy rápido y sus movimientos con la espada eran velocísimos, pero él tampoco era manco en cuanto a velocidad se refiere.

-¡Con tranquilidad, amigo!

-¡Yo no soy tu amigo!

Tras esa frase el ciborg dio un lustroso salto y luego se precipitó sobre él, espada en mano; pero Cole se impulsó hacia arriba mediante una columna de hielo y le pasó rozando, golpeándole de refilón con sus cuchillas eléctricas de sus brazos. El ciborg no perdió el tiempo y realizó varias estocadas en el aire, para evitar que se pudiera acercar a él; Cole lanzó un cohete teledirigido en el aire y luego apuntó a su objetivo con un rápido relámpago. El ciborg consiguió desviarlo golpeándole con su espada, pero aun así el cohete salió disparado y le golpeó de lleno, cayendo de espaldas.

-Ya no eres tan duro ¿eh?-inquirió Cole, acercándose a él.

-No deberías hablar tanto.

En ese momento el ciborg movió sus piernas y le hizo una zancadilla a Cole, haciéndole caer; luego trató de ensartarle con la katana, pero su oponente rodó a tiempo, evitándolo.

-Vale, veo que te subestimé…

-Siempre lo hacen, no eres el primero y tampoco el último.

Cole se impulsó hacia arriba con una columna de helo y luego se dejó caer a plomo hacia el suelo; en cuanto aterrizó, se sucedió una sonora explosión y una onda eléctrica peinó el sitio en todas las direcciones, alejando al ciborg. Pero éste no se achantó y se lanzó espada en mano, Cole le paró de golpe con su amplificador estuvo haciendo fuerza.

-¡Ya basta, esto no lleva a ningún sitio! ¡En vez de pelearnos podríamos estar averiguando qué es este lugar!

-¡Habla por ti, no te servirá de nada tratar de despistarme! ¡Mi espada se alzará sobre todo aquel que represente una amenaza!

-¡Pero yo no soy ninguna amenaza!

-¡Eso no lo sé!

-Maldito idiota…-pensó Cole, molesto.

Ninguno de los dos tenía intención de ceder, pero en ese momento oyeron algo que les dejó algo descolocados y, por un momento, dejaron de pelear.

-¡Mi cono de helado, mi cono de helado! ¡Tienes una deuda conmigo, y la vas a pagar!

-¡Ningún sucio mortal me da órdenes!

Giraron la cabeza y vieron a una especie de payaso con el cráneo en llamas luchando a machetazo limpio con lo que parecía un soldado de las guerras púnicas tatuado a lo bestia. Éste portaba dos espadas que manejaba con una fiereza espantosa, pero el payaso encajaba muy bien los golpes y conseguía bloquearle con rapidez. En un momento dado, el payaso sacó una motosierra y cargó hacia él con ella en alto, pero el guerrero giró sus espadas y consiguió desarmarle enseguida; en ese inciso el payaso lanzó un cóctel molotov que lo mantuvo alejado.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!-masculló Cole.

El ciborg no dijo nada, pero miró la situación un tanto extrañado; en ese momento oyeron otra conversación, ésta vez un poco más a la derecha.

-¡Devuélveme esas páginas, son mías!

-¡Sigue soñando, mapache de cola rayada!

Volvieron a fijar la vista en una situación más extraña que la anterior; un hombre joven, vestido cual cazatesoros, peleaba con un mapache vestido que portaba una especie de bastón con el extremo con forma de cuña dorada. El supuesto cazatesoros hizo mano de una AK-47 y le estuvo tiroteando, pero el mapache desapareció de golpe y las balas solo agujerearon una copia de papel del mismo; el hombre enfundó el arma a su espalda y se quedó quieto, a los pocos segundos el mapache reapareció por detrás y trató de golpearle con su bastón, pero el hombre lo bloqueó interponiendo su brazo y tras eso le asestó una serie de golpes, consiguiendo derribarle. Aun así el mapache no se dio por vencido y desarmó al hombre con su bastón, ya que estaba a punto de dispararle con un revólver.

Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada, pero una tercera conversación les llamó la atención.

-Koko ni modotte kudasai! Watashi wa ikutsu ka no ten o shōkai shimasu!

A esa retahíla de palabros en japonés tan solo contestó una serie de maullidos entrecortados; tanto Cole como el ciborg se quedaron con los ojos como platos al ver la situación. Un gato blanco, con cinturón de judo en la cabeza y la cintura, peleaba al más puro estilo ninja con un hombre joven y fortachón, de gruesos músculos y peinado en pincho. El hombre propinaba golpes a cada paso que daba en un estilo muy peculiar de pelea, pero el gato conseguía interceptar todos los golpes rápidamente, ya fuera con sus patas, o incluso con la cabeza. En un momento dado el gato se envolvió en una caja de regalo y al segundo siguiente salió de ella vestido con un traje de color marrón claro; ante eso la estupefacción en Cole y el ciborg no hizo más que aumentar, mientras veían como el gato de marras se deslizaba por el suelo y por donde pasaba dejaba una raspa de sardina enorme que sobresalía del suelo, llegando a rozar al hombre, el cual respondió con una dura patada en el suelo, tratando de alcanzarle.

-Pero, pero…-masculló Cole.

Aun así eso no fue todo, ya que la cosa parecía seguir; ésa vez llegaron a oír la siguiente conversación.

-¡No tienes honor ni palabra, y eso es del todo inapropiado para un guerrero! ¡No mereces portar esa espada!

A esa frase, respondió una serie de farfulles apagados; vieron entonces a un soldado con una tosca armadura, combatiendo con una especie de esqueleto con armadura medieval, espada y escudo. Éste se lanzó y trató de asestarle varios mandobles, peo el soldado sacó un puñal con el que paró todas las estocadas; acto seguido se volvió invisible de golpe y dejó caer una granada donde estuvo. Sin embargo, el esqueleto viviente se escudó a tiempo y la explosión no le alcanzó del todo. Desde lejos, el soldado apuntó a su enemigo con un rifle de precisión con láser incorporado y disparó, pero el esqueleto se movió deprisa y consiguió esquivarlo. Entonces desprendió su cráneo y dejó escapar de ella una mano verde que correteó por el suelo en busca de su oponente; el soldado no se esperaba para nada ese movimiento y la mano le alcanzó, dejándolo impregnado de una sustancia verdosa y viscosa.

-Lo que hay que ver…-musitó Cole, atónito.

El ciborg no dijo nada, pero se mostraba tan perplejo como su rival.

Pero había más, y otra conversación se hizo audible.

-¡Seguro que trabajas para Specter, no dejaré que hagas nada de lo que pretendes!

-¡No sé de qué me hablas, pero me tienes harto, chico!

Un chico joven, de no más de diez años, perseguía como un loco a una especie de perro plano que iba montado en un monopatín, con una red muy moderna en la mano; el perro volvió tras sus pasos y cargó contra el chico, el cual intentó golpearle con la red, pero el perro se escudó a tiempo usando su monopatín. Luego lo cogió con ambas manos y trató de contraatacar, pero el chico lo esquivó a tiempo y se acercó a él con dos espadas láseres en ambas manos. Pero le perro se movió muy rápido y con varios golpes le desarmó, acabando con un rápido codazo que llegó a alcanzar al chico.

-Y yo que creía haberlo visto todo…-murmuró Cole por lo bajo.

Pero, al contrario de lo que él creía, aún no había acabado; oyeron una voz de niña decir a sus espaldas.

-¿Puedo quedármelo, señor P, puedo? ¡Ahora es mi amigo, y tú no podrás evitarlo!

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una criatura con una escafandra gigante corriendo en dirección hacia un pequeño muñequito de trapo, el cual estaba junto a una niña de ojos amarillos y vestido rosa desarrapado. El monstruo con escafandra poseía un enorme taladro en el brazo derecho y los orificios de su casco brillaban en un color rojo, signo evidente de la ira; sin embargo, el muñequito no parecía tener miedo, de hecho sonrió mordazmente y en ese momento se sacó de la manga (y nunca mejor dicho) una especie de pantalla de fondo verde e iconos blancos. En cuanto seleccionó uno, una piel de plátano apareció de repente y el monstruo con escafandra lo pisó, resbalando y cayendo; Cole y el ciborg se apartaron rápidamente para que no los aplastara y el monstruo se levantó, con sus orificios brillando como nunca. En ese momento, lo que parecía una voz grabada salió de él diciendo.

-¡Los grandes no están oprimidos por los pequeños!

Acto seguido, bajó su taladro en dirección hacia su oponente, pero éste se sacó unos guantes metalizados de la nada y cogió la punta del taladro con ellos; acto seguido, hizo fuerza hacia el lado contrario y lanzó al enorme monstruo, derribándolo. Las mandíbulas de Cole y del ciborg se cayeron al verlo.

-¿En serio?-inquirió Cole, anonadado.

-Increíble…-musitó el ciborg, por primera vez después de un buen rato en silencio.

Pero la cosa no parecía acabar; en ese momento, al fondo del todo, vieron aparecer a un chico joven, moreno y armado con una espada bastante larga, junto con una mujer pelirroja, también armada, mientras peleaban entre sí.

-¡Para no ser un demonio te las apañas tan bien como uno!

-¡Yo soy la que maneja mi espada y mi destino! ¡No soy tan conformista como tú!

Ambas espadas chocaban entre sí, saltando chispas entre ellas y añadiendo más sal al combate; un poco más adelante, vieron una situación más parecida, pero ésta vez entre un chico joven acompañado de un cruce raro entre comadreja y nutria y una especie de lince humanoide con un robot a su espalda.

-¡Vas a ver tu quien es la comadreja!

-¡A pesar de todo, me resultas un tipo de lo más interesante!

-¡Eh, dile a tu robotito que se calle la boca!

-¡Pues tu bicho cruzado también debería aplicarse el cuento!

A partir de ese momento el caos más absoluto se adueñó del lugar, y exceptuando a Cole y el ciborg, todos los demás no dejaron de pelear; en ese momento notó que alguien le tocaba la pierna y Cole miró hacia un lado, encontrándose con una princesa de grandes proporciones físicas.

-¿Tienes tú un pastel?-inquirió entonces.

-¿Pastel?

-¡Sí, pastel, todo, para mí, todo para mí!-exclamó ella, con una sonrisita.

-Pastel… todo para…-masculló Cole.

Fue en ese justo momento cuando notó como una furia inexplicable le invadía, fue muy repentino; miró a los ojos a la princesa, asustándola.

-¿pastel? ¿Todo para ti? Todo… para ti…-masculló Cole, notando como esa furia no hacía más que crecer y crecer. Sus ojos le abrasaron y sus iris cambiaron de color.

La princesa retrocedió, asustada, y el ciborg se interpuso de golpe, en guardia; pero no era el único que estaba en guardia, tanto el chaval moreno como la chica pelirroja habían parado de pelear y se estaban acercando a él, con mirada hostil y preparados para atacarle.

-Un demonio… está aquí…-masculló él.

-El mal no descansa…-añadió ella.

Estando a punto de atacarle entre todos, una voz suave pero potente sonó por todo el lugar.

-¡Alto!

Al oírlo todo el mundo se quedó quieto y las peleas se detuvieron de golpe, los ojos de Cole volvieron a la normalidad y todos buscaron el origen de aquella extraña voz. En ese momento, hubo un fogonazo enfrente de ellos y vieron aparecer una mujer, de largo pelo verde y ojos de igual color. Vestía con una toga blanca, con ornamentaciones doradas colgadas de los cintos; llevaba consigo un escudo en uno de sus brazaletes dorados, sostenía en su brazo derecho un alto cetro dorado terminado en una bola azulada y llevaba en su cabeza una tiara dorada con forma ovalada.

-Bienvenidos todos, guerreros, me alegro ver que todos percibisteis mi llamada-dijo ella, con alegría.

-¿Quién eres tú?-inquirió de golpe el ciborg.

-Oh, cierto, permitidme que me presente: me llamo Palutena y soy la diosa de la luz-dijo ella.

Al oírlo, el guerrero con la piel tatuada masculló.

-¿Diosa? Diosa… dioses… ¡Os mataré a todos!

Fue a lanzarse sobre ella, pero en ese momento Cole se movió y le paró de golpe interponiendo su amplificador entre él y ella.

-¡Quieto! ¡Déjala hablar, nadie va a matar a nadie estando yo aquí!-dijo él con contundencia y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

A ese comentario, tanto el chico moreno y la mujer pelirroja le miraron ceñudos.

-Continua… ¿has sido tú la que nos ha reunido aquí?

-Así es… os he elegido a todos y cada uno de vosotros para realizar una expedición, por así decirlo. Seguro que os estaréis preguntando que donde estáis…-murmuró Palutena, casi asintiendo.

Muchos de los presentes asintieron con la cabeza, sin hablar.

-Yo os responderé… éste es el límite de todos vuestros mundos, a partir de aquí no hallaréis nada más excepto la oscuridad-anunció ella.

Todos se quedaron confusos ante esa revelación y algunos murmuraron entre sí, extrañados.

-Sé que puede sonar confuso, pero en realidad no lo es; no sé si estaréis al tanto o sois conscientes de ello, pero yo os lo haré saber, todos necesitamos saberlo…

-¿Saber el qué?-inquirió el mapache, con impaciencia.

-¡No se haga la interesante y díganos de una vez qué quiere de nosotros!-añadió el soldado con armadura.

Palutena suspiró y comenzó a explicarse.

-Todos tenéis vuestra historia, cada uno de vosotros posee una vida y tiene un deber para con ella; conocéis lo que os rodea, conocéis vuestro mundo y os conocéis a vosotros mismos. Sin embargo, todos y cada uno de esos mundos conforman uno solo, pero alejados los unos de los otros; como estrellas hay en el cielo, hay mundos distintos alejados entre sí, pero intrínsecamente conectados por una sola cosa.

-¡Al grano, maldita sea!-exclamó la comadreja.

-¡Daxter, compórtate!-le dijo el chico que iba con él.

Palutena sonrió levemente y siguió.

-Todos vosotros conformáis un solo mundo, en el que yo me incluyo; ése es el mundo de los videojuegos. Y ese mundo está en concordancia con el mundo real, del que dependemos en todos los aspectos; nosotros existimos porque él existe, y así. Una serie de hombres, mujeres y niños en todo el mundo os han creado a todos para poder entretenerse con vosotros y pasar un buen rato. A todas esas personas les debemos nuestra existencia. Y es así por lo que todos nosotros vivimos ahora.

Tras eso, Palutena extendió su cetro y en el aire comenzaron a aparecer una serie de pantallas por la que pasaron un sinfín de imágenes; y en esas imágenes todos pudieron ver a infinidad de hombres, mujeres y niños sentados ante televisores de todo tipo, con una especie de mando en sus manos y manejándoles a ellos. Todos los presentes se vieron a sí mismos en las pantallas, siendo controlados por esas personas a través de los mandos.

-¡Pero si soy yo!-masculló la comadreja.

-¡Mira Ratchet, sales muy favorecido!-exclamó el robot que iba a la espalda del lince.

-¡Anda, pero si es Sully!-exclamó el cazatesoros.

-¡Bentley y Murray! ¡Y Carmelita!-masculló el mapache.

-¡Sunny Funny!-exclamó el perro plano, poniéndose colorado.

El resto se quedaron callados, pero estaban igual de impactados que los demás; Palutena recogió las pantallas y siguió.

-Ésa es la verdad que nos concierne a todos. Gracias a nosotros, miles de personas en el mundo real son felices.

-Todo eso es muy bonito, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?-inquirió entonces el soldado con armadura.

-Todo, me temo; os he reunido a todos aquí porque he notado que un nuevo mal ha surgido, no aquí ni en otro de los mundos, sino en el mundo real. No sé qué puede ser, pero es muy poderoso, y que haya surgido allí me preocupa, y mucho. Yo pertenezco a un mundo que, en el mundo real, está vinculado a una compañía de nombre Nintendo; pero todos vosotros pertenecéis a otra distinta de nombre Sony y, por alguna extraña razón, siento que esta fuerza malvada está vinculada, de alguna manera, al mundo de Sony. Por eso os he reunido a todos aquí, porque os atañe a vosotros, y no a mí-explicó Palutena.

-¡Pero eso que dices apenas tiene sentido! ¿Por qué no puedes ocuparte tú y ya está? Eres una diosa, después de todo-murmuró Daxter.

-Además, ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestro mundo con el tuyo, según tú? Si somos de mundos distintos, no veo por qué ese mal iba a afectarte a ti…-comentó entonces el cazatesoros.

-Ahí te equivocas del todo, Nate… olvidas lo que te expliqué al principio. Todos nosotros conformamos un solo mundo, el cual está ligado al mundo real; si algo pasa en el mundo real, nuestro mundo también saldrá perjudicado, sea de la índole que sea el problema. Por eso necesito vuestra ayuda, todos necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Otras personas de otros mundos os lo agradecerán también…

-¡Pero yo no debo nada a nadie, y menos a una diosa como tú! ¡Olvídate de mí, que nadie cuente conmigo!-gritó entonces el guerrero tatuado.

Ante ese grito Palutena no se alteró, pero miró con aprehensión al guerrero.

-Kratos… aunque creas que siendo un dios nada te ata estás muy equivocado, es ahora cuando más se te necesita…

-¡Silencio! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para hablar así al dios de la guerra?!-masculló el tal Kratos, desenfundando sus espadas.

Cole fue a pararle, pero en ese momento Palutena brilló con intensidad, cegando a todos los presentes; acto seguido, dijo con voz firme y potente, pero sin tono enfadado.

-¡Soy la diosa de la luz, y como tal es mi deber proteger a la humanidad, ya sea en este mundo o en el real! ¡No seré yo la que tome la última decisión, pero colaboraré para que todo salga bien!

En cuanto la luz pasó, vieron a Palutena mirando a Kratos con contundencia pero sin perder el porte de buena dama; el aludido guardó sus armas, pero miró hacia otro lado, molesto.

-Bien, ahora que hemos calmado los ánimos… ¡es hora de hacer las presentaciones!-exclamó ella, con tono jovial.

Todos la miraron extrañados y ella aclaró.

-Quiero que antes de marchar os presentéis ante todos para que podáis conoceros entre vosotros y el trabajo en grupo sea más sencillo; después de eso, haremos una votación para escoger un líder que sea la cabeza pensante y el que tome la última decisión en conjunto. Yo os ayudaré con la organización, pero no votaré, tenéis que ser vosotros. Después de eso, os abriré el portal hacia el mundo real.

Tras eso, cual terapia de grupo, todos se congregaron ante una pequeña elevación en el terreno mientras que Palutena se mantenía apartada, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

-¡Vamos, no seáis tímidos! Cole ¿quieres empezar tú?-inquirió entonces ella.

El aludido la miró, un tanto cortado, pero aun así salió y subió hasta lo alto de la colina azul.

-Ehm, bueno… me llamo Cole McGrath, poseo poderes electrokinéticos y… eso es todo, supongo-murmuró.

-¡Muy bien! Venga ¿Quién se atreve?-inquirió Palutena.

El siguiente fue el cazatesoros.

-Yo me llamo Nate Drake, soy un cazatesoros y… bueno, no tengo poderes ni nada por el estilo, pero me manejo muy bien con las armas, y siempre me han dicho que peleo muy bien, así que… además, se mucho de historia y paleontología-añadió después.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Quién más?

Algunos se quedaron en silencio, pero el perro plano se dijo por lo bajo.

-Sí… ¡tengo que creer!

Subió entonces a la colina y se presentó.

-Yo soy PaRappa, me gusta rapear y soy experto en kárate, me entrenó el maestro Chop Chop Onion y según él soy bueno…

-¡Kárate y rap, que curiosa combinación! ¡Otro!-animó Palutena.

Por petición de Daxter, él y el chico fueron los siguientes.

-Yo soy Jak, y éste de aquí es Daxter; en mi tierra soy un chico para todo y cazador de eco de profesión, una forma de energía muy apreciada. Soy diestro con las armas y puedo cambiar de forma cuando reúno el suficiente eco.

-Ah, y no soy una comadreja, soy un ottsel-añadió Daxter en ese momento.

Sin que Palutena dijera nada, los siguientes fueron el lince y el robot.

-Yo soy Ratchet, y éste es Clank, somos viajeros intergalácticos y viajamos por toda la galaxia para protegerla de cualquier peligro al mando de la QForce, una agencia interespacial. Soy un experto en el manejo de armas, diseñadas por Clank, aquí presente.

-Diseñadas con todo mi cariño y amor-afirmó el aludido.

A partir de ahí todos se fueron presentando uno a uno y perdiendo el miedo; el siguiente fue el ciborg, el cual se presentó como Raiden, un ex soldado especial de las fuerzas especiales FOXHOUND y que trabaja para las PMC de su país. Después vino el turno del mapache, el cual se presentó como Sly Cooper, ladrón de guante blanco profesional. El siguiente fue el chico de diez años rubio, de nombre Spike, un muchacho a la caza de unos monos que pretendían conquistar el mundo. Más tarde el payaso con el cráneo en llamas se introdujo como Sweet Tooth, demente de profesión y conductor de camiones articulados en sus ratos libres. Luego vino el chico moreno de la espada, Dante, cazademonios e hijo de una humana y un demonio, irónicamente. Tras suyo vino la chica pelirroja, de nombre Nariko, una guerrera que buscaba el reconocimiento de su pueblo para salvarlos de la destrucción. Después vino la princesa, la cual se denominó Princesa Gorda a secas, buscadora de tartas. El siguiente en presentarse fue el soldado de la armadura, el coronel Radec, comandante de los Helghast. Aunque fue más complicado la introducción del hombre japonés, el gato blanco, el esqueleto medieval, el saquito de arena y el buzo con escafandra, pero Palutena explicó resumidamente quienes eran y de dónde venían.

-Él es Heihachi Mishima, el jefe del clan Mishima, un antiguo clan japonés de luchadores; éste grandullón de aquí es Big Daddy, el único resto de una utopía submarina. Este gatito tan mono es Toro Inoue, un alma inquieta que lo quiere aprender todo acerca de los humanos. Este bravo caballero de brillante armadura es Sir Daniel Fortesque, un pobre diablo en busca de redención. Y esta linda cosita de felpa de aquí es Sackboy, una criaturita capaz de crear de todo con su pop-it.

Nada más decirlo, Sackboy sacó el pop-it y lo mostró ante todos; eligió una opción y de golpe y porrazo se transformó en Nate, dejándole un tanto chocado.

-Puede copiar las características de cada uno y aplicarlas en él mismo a la hora del combate-añadió Palutena.

Pero todavía había uno que no se había presentado, por lo que Palutena le llamó la atención.

-Kratos, eres el único que falta por presentarse ¿no te animas?

El aludido gruñó, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Venga, no seas cascarrabias y preséntate…

Kratos volvió a gruñir y vio que todos le miraban, esperando una presentación; contuvo un largo bufido y al final masculló.

-Soy Kratos, el dios de la guerra, y no le debo nada a nadie.

-Bueno, al menos ya estamos todos… ¡y ahora que nos conocemos, vamos a pasar a las votaciones para elegir un líder!

Usando su magia, Palutena hizo aparecer una urna, varios papeles y los suficientes bolígrafos; todos estuvieron pensando su voto, concienzudamente, mientras que la diosa de la luz explicaba las reglas.

-Podéis votar a quien veáis que es el más apto para liderar al grupo, no valen los dobles votos… y tampoco vale votarse a sí mismo…

No necesitaron más de cinco minutos y, cuando terminaron, echaron sus votos en la urna; Palutena fue la encargada de realizar el recuento mientras los demás esperaban, usando su magia lo hizo enseguida y luego mostró los resultados en una pantalla en el aire.

-Bien, aquí están los resultados.

Hizo un ademán con su cetro y aparecieron listados todos los presentes por mayor número de votos, siendo el menos votado Kratos y el más votado Cole, para sorpresa suya.

-¡Y aquí tenemos a vuestro nuevo líder! ¡Felicidades Cole!-exclamó ella.

El aludido se quedó sin palabras, sin creérselo incluso.

-¿Yo? Pero… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué me habéis visto?

-Pareces un tipo sensato, mediaste en la situación en todo momento, y paraste a Kratos cuando iba a hacer una locura-explicó Nate.

-Sí, además, no eres pretencioso ni elocuente, eres muy humilde, y eso se nota-añadió Ratchet.

-Tienes buena figura, impones, pero no intimidas-siguió Sly.

Todos los demás apoyaron sus argumentos, pero Dante y Nariko se quedaron en silencio, no muy convencidos de la situación.

-Habría que echarle un ojo… sólo por si acaso-murmuró él, por lo bajo.

-Sí… la sombra sigue ahí, de todos modos-asintió ella, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

Tras la proclama de Cole como el líder, Palutena alzó su cetro una vez más y abrió un amplio portal por el que podían pasar todos.

-Pues eso es todo, ahí tenéis el acceso al mundo real, buscad la fuente del mal y averiguad de qué se trata, intentad no llamar mucho la atención. Estaremos en contacto-se despidió ella.

Y así, el grupo cruzó el portal, en dirección hacia el mundo real.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 7**

**En polígonos**

Mientras tanto, en un lugar oscuro y siniestro, una alta figura de ojos amarillos se ocultaba tras unas densas sombras, pensando en sus cosas; en ese momento apareció en el lugar un pequeño hombrecillo violeta poligonal, acercándose rápidamente hasta la oculta figura.

-¡Mi señor, le traigo buenas nuevas!-exclamó con vocecita de pito.

-¿De qué se trata, mi pequeño esbirro?-inquirió una voz profunda, tras las sombras.

-¡Nuestros espías lo confirman, los han visto entrar, ya están aquí!

A pesar de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, se pudo obviar una amplia sonrisa en la faz de la figura; aunque resultaba un tanto confuso, ya que apenas parecía verse nada más aparte de una abultada cabeza.

-Bien, muy bien… aunque ya me había percatado de ello, gracias por la información. Muy pronto podré aumentar aún más mi poder, si aún no era lo suficientemente grande… ay, que ironía ¿cierto?

-Sí señor, por supuesto señor, nada puede negar su grandeza…-murmuró el hombrecillo.

-Tu infinita lisonja me agota, puedes retirarte ya…-suspiró la figura.

El hombrecillo violeta se dio la vuelta y dejó solo a su señor, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es el poder, sino una concatenación de hechos ligados a la grandeza? El tiempo lo alimenta y también lo fortalece, es como una fuente inagotable de recursos… y yo lo he sabido aprovechar bien. Ahora es cuando ese poder se desata y me lleva a un nuevo nivel… sí, soy supremo, estoy por encima de lo meramente establecido. Y es en este momento en el que mis deseos toman forma… y vosotros, pequeños míos, me ayudareis a alcanzar la gloria.

Y tras esos megalómanos pensamientos la figura rio malvadamente, satisfecha y tranquila, segura de su misterioso plan.

* * *

Sigo con la historia y la doy un toque de misterio... aunque un misterio a voces, eso si XD Espero que os guste, comentad y dejad reviews, que no cuesta nada. ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 8**

**Tras la pista**

En una carretera secundaria del condado de Midland, Texas, el día era bastante caluroso y el viento levantaba varias nubes de polvo de las secas praderas que circundaban la carretera serpeante; no había ni una sola nube en el cielo y varias plantas rodadoras cruzaron la carretera de la mano del viento.

Justo al lado de una gran roca y un cactus, el aire se enrareció y en menos de cinco segundos se abrió una especie de brecha por la que apareció Cole seguido por todos los demás; Big Daddy fue el último en pasar y en cuanto todos hubieron pasado, el portal se cerró rápidamente. Cole frunció el ceño, observando el panorama.

-Vale… ¿dónde estamos?

-¿Y tú te lo preguntas?-inquirió Daxter, con sorna.

-Palutena nos podría haber dado un mapa, por lo menos…-comentó Nate, cubriéndose del sol y oteando el horizonte.

-O también nos podría haber acercado a la civilización para eso…-añadió Sly, apoyando su bastón en su nuca.

Los demás se mantuvieron callados, observando el paisaje; Nariko se encontraba muy quieta, como si estuviera comprobando algo. Sin previo aviso flexionó las piernas y dio un lustroso salto, acuchillando justo encima de sus cabezas a un hombrecillo morado y poligonal, el cual se deshizo en miles de piezas.

-¿¡Pero qué?!

-¡Nos atacan!

En menos de cinco minutos se vieron rodeados de un numeroso grupo de estos hombrecillos, los cuales no parecían tener buenas intenciones para con ellos.

-¿¡De dónde han salido?!-masculló Jack.

-¡Ni idea, pero no parecen querer nada bueno!-murmuró Ratchet, amartillando su arma.

-Sí, puedo oler el peligro-afirmó Clank, a su espalda.

Cole se mostraba algo más prudente, pero no podía negar que esos extraños hombrecillos parecían estar acechándoles, esperando una oportunidad para atacar.

-¿Qué hacemos, Cole?-inquirió PaRappa.

Pero en ese momento Kratos desenvainó sus espadas y masculló.

-¡Si es que sois unos enclenques! ¡Atacad, vamos!

-¡No Kratos, no atacaremos hasta que yo lo diga!

-¡¿Y qué pasa con Nariko, acaso ella tiene carta blanca para hacer lo que le dé la gana?!-masculló el dios de la guerra, molesto.

Cole observó a la aludida, la cual le devolvía la mirada desde lo alto de la roca y apoyándose en su espada; pero sin previo aviso, los hombrecillos se abalanzaron sobre ellos y Cole dio la orden.

-¡Ahora sí, atacad!

El primero en lanzarse fue Big Daddy, el cual embistió hacia delante con todo su peso, lanzando hacia atrás a muchos de ellos; Nariko se lanzó desde la roca y describió una línea recta con el filo de su espada, partiendo en dos a todos los hombrecillos que se le pusieron delante. Dante hizo mano de sus dos armas y les atacó a media distancia, pero uno de ellos esquivó la ráfaga de balas y se acercó a él para golpearle; pero el chico enfundó rápidamente para hacer mano de su espada y cortarle por la mitad de un solo mandoble.

Un hombrecillo trató de sujetar a Nate, pero éste le dio una serie de golpes que le dejaron KO y lo apartó con una patada; vio que otro de ellos iba a atacarle lanzándole unas cuchillas afiladas, pero hizo mano de su revólver y le voló la cabeza.

Entre varias de esas extrañas criaturas trataron de neutralizar a Big Daddy, pero éste se revolvió como un jabato y justo después comenzó a martillear el suelo con su taladro, haciendo temblar la tierra y lanzando por los aires a los hombrecillos poligonales.

Dos de ellos encararon con Sly, el cual esbozó una tonta sonrisita y desapareció de la vista tras una cortina de humo, dejando algo confundidos a sus atacantes; pero en el momento menos pensado el mapache reapareció detrás de ellos y los golpeó dos veces con su bastón, para luego lanzarlos hacia atrás con la punta dorada. Fue entonces cuando los interceptó Jak, el cual comenzó a golpearles ininterrumpidamente moviéndose de una manera mareante y golpeando con todo su cuerpo.

-¡Delante, Jak!-le avisó Daxter.

Un grupo numeroso de hombrecillos se le echaban encima, pero Jak lanzó en el aire una pequeña torreta voladora que los mantuvo a raya y luego los asedió con una metralleta de largo alcance, rompiéndolos en muchas piezas moradas.

Heihachi lidiaba él solo con un total de siete hombrecillos, los cuales lo tenían rodeado.

-Sā, anata baka! Watashi ni kitemorau!-masculló él, retándolos. *

El primero trató de alcanzarle justo delante, pero Heihachi lo golpeó tres veces seguidas con las palmas de las manos y acabó en el suelo; varios de ellos fueron a inmovilizarle, pero él se dio la vuelta rápidamente y estampó su pie en el suelo con fuerza, alejando a sus amenazas. Luego dio varias patadas a los que más cerca tenia, lanzándolos lejos. Vio su oportunidad con el último al tenerlo cerca de él, lo agarró del pescuezo y luego le sacudió un fuerte golpe, lanzándolo hacia delante y cayendo a los pies de Toro, el cual llevaba un gorro rojo y portaba una maza enorme.

-¿Nya?

El hombrecillo levantó la vista y en ese momento Toro exclamó.

-¡Nya!

Acto seguido golpeó el suelo con la maza y una enorme masa de malvavisco explotó a sus pies, llevándose por delante al hombrecillo. Uno más cargó en dirección hacia él, pero Toro no se hizo de rogar y se lanzó para golpearle repetidas veces con la maza, para luego lanzarlo hacia arriba en un último golpe apabullador.

Pero el que más luchaba con fuerza y fiereza era Kratos, el cual daba mandobles a cada segundo y hacia trizas a todos los hombrecillos con los que se encontraba.

-¡Destruyo todo lo que toco!-masculló él, clavando sus espadas en el suelo y formando un tornado que se llevó por delante a casi todos los hombrecillos que le acechaban.

-Menuda fuerza tiene…-masculló Spike, manteniendo a raya a uno de ellos con sus espadas laser.

Aunque Kratos tenía una fuerza bruta demoledora, Raiden era como un relámpago en el aire, su katana iba tan rápido que apenas se la veía cortar en pedacitos a todos sus adversarios en menos de cinco segundos.

-Jack es un ejército de un solo hombre…-murmuró, con satisfacción, mientras que alejaba a otro con una lustrosa patada.

Sir Daniel no era tan rápido como Raiden o Dante, pero lo compensaba con la variedad con la que luchaba; acorraló a un pequeño grupo de hombrecillos con una mano verdosa salida de su cabeza y luego los aplastó con un mazo gigante. No se dio cuenta de que uno se le acercaba por la espalda con un machete en alto hasta que este le atacó, pero antes de que se pudiera escudar, resonó un disparo en el aire y el hombrecillo saltó hecho pedazos; el esqueleto andante miró hacia la fuente del subido y vio a Radec subido a la roca, desde donde tenía una visión perfecta con su rifle de francotirador.

-Muerte para ti…-murmuró, recargando.

Tan concentrado estaba en su siguiente ataque, que no se percató de que uno de ellos se le acercaba por la espalda, pero en ese momento se oyó un cacareo y algo se llevó por delante al hombrecillo; el coronel se dio la vuelta y vio a la princesa gorda subida a un pollo gigante y sonriéndole.

-¡Gallina!

Acto seguido saltó hacia delante, sumándose a la lucha en la explanada.

-Y yo que creía haberlo visto todo…-masculló el soldado, volviendo a la mirilla.

Desde ella pudo ver como el pequeño Sackboy se enguantaba unos guantes metálicos, con los que cogía a un hombrecillo como si fuera un peso pluma y lo noqueaba fácilmente estampándolo contra el suelo.

-Vale, ahora lo he visto todo-añadió, disparando después.

Sweet Tooth se defendía dando cuchillazos a diestro y siniestro con su machete, y para evitar que se le acercaran demasiado reventaba a sus adversarios con su escopeta recortada.

-¡Hola, niños y niñas!-masculló, disparando a bocajarro a uno de ellos y volándolo en pedazos.

Ratchet tampoco tenía muchos problemas, en cuanto vio la ocasión liberó a su arma voladora.

-¡Te toca, cúbreme!-le dijo.

-El señor Zurkon no viene en son de paz-masculló un robot volador muy parecido a Clank.

En menos de quince minutos los enemigos se redujeron considerablemente, uno de ellos trató de escapar, pero Cole lo interceptó.

-¿A dónde vas, pequeñín?

Corrió tras él y en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance hizo mano de su amplificador, lo cogió con él, dando una vuelta completa en el aire apoyándose sobre él, y luego lanzándolo hacia el lado contrario. El hombrecillo cayó al duro suelo de la carretera y Cole le inmovilizó con su arma, encadenándole luego al suelo con unos grilletes eléctricos.

-Ahí quieto-le dijo.

El resto de hombrecillos acabaron siendo derrotados rápidamente, sobre todo gracias a un cañón que Nariko se sacó de la nada tras un grito de guerra desgarrador.

-¡Disponte a morir!

El último trabucazo reventó a los últimos enemigos y la batalla cesó de golpe, con todos bastante cansados y exhaustos.

-¿¡Estáis todos bien?!-inquirió Cole.

Todos asintieron con un gemido cansado.

-Vale… aquí mi amigo nos va a contestar a una serie de preguntas…

Todos se acercaron hasta la carretera, donde el prisionero los miró con sus ojos amarillentos brillando.

-Qué raro es…-comentó Spike.

-Jamás había visto algo así…

-Nunca se ven las suficientes cosas, eso os lo puedo asegurar…-murmuró Cole, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Radec.

Luego se dirigió hacia su prisionero y comenzó a interrogarlo.

-Muy bien pequeño, hora de que nos contestes a unas preguntas ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Por qué nos habéis atacado?

Pero el hombrecillo no parecía estar dispuesto a colaborar y no dijo nada de nada.

-Vamos, no te hagas el sueco y dinos de donde procedes… ¿Quién te ha enviado?

-No parece que pueda hablar…-observó PaRappa.

-Oh, hablará, por la cuenta que le trae…

-Yo puedo persuadirle un poco…-murmuró Sweet Tooth, pasando un dedo por el filo de su machete.

-Aquí nadie persuade a nadie así salvo como última instancia, prevengo-añadió Cole.

-¡Perdemos el tiempo! ¡Acabemos con él de una vez y busquemos lo que hayamos venido a buscar!-masculló Kratos, impaciente.

-No, si hacemos eso no tendremos a qué atenernos y estaremos en las mismas… además, vamos a necesitar saber dónde estamos también…-obvió Cole.

-Pero no es seguro que quiera contestar… ni siquiera sabemos de dónde han venido-murmuró Spike, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Entonces me podéis decir que hacemos?

-Cuando los demonios no hablan, es por una buena razón… tan solo hace falta apretar la tecla apropiada para que nos diga lo que queremos saber-comentó Dante.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

A esa pregunta el cazademonios esbozó una irónica sonrisa y de golpe y porrazo puso un pie sobre su cabeza.

-Muy bien, pequeño, yo no soy tan condescendiente como el señor chispitas aquí presente, por lo que te lo preguntaré solo una vez ¿Quién te ha enviado y por qué nos habéis atacado?

-Oye…-le reprendió Cole, molesto.

-¿Qué? Lo has intentado a tu manera y no te ha servido, ahora me toca a mí…

-Ja, aficionados, como se nota que no tenéis ninguna experiencia en interrogatorios… dejadme esto a mi…-murmuró Raiden, adelantándose.

-¡De eso nada, estaba yo primero!

-No le sacareis nada discutiendo como cotorras, tenemos que centrarnos, podemos hacer esto entre todos…-dijo Cole.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que apareció, y los otros también! ¡Quizás no sepan hablar!-sugirió entonces PaRappa.

-O quizás se está haciendo el mudo para evitar hablar-sugirió Clank.

-¡Vamos, no puede ser tan complicado! ¡Ya veréis lo rápido que le hago yo hablar!-exclamó Daxter, saltando del hombro de Jak y botando encima del hombrecillo.

-¡Dinos lo que queremos saber, dinos, dinos, dinos!

-¡Ya basta Daxter, no estás consiguiendo nada!-masculló Cole, parándole.

En ese momento todos se pusieron a hablar a la vez, olvidándose de su objetivo principal; Nariko rodó los ojos, hastiada, y murmuró.

-Erg, hombres…

Acto seguido clavó su espada en el suelo y exclamó subiéndose a la roca.

-¡Suficiente!

Todos se callaron de golpe y la escucharon.

-A no ser que pretendáis seguir aquí de charla y sin avanzar en nada yo me puedo ir yendo… a no ser que queráis hacer esto en serio…

-Nariko tiene razón, tenemos que centrarnos, si no quiere hablar no podemos hacer gran cosa-asintió Cole.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres?-inquirió Radec.

En ese momento oyeron una aguda vocecilla riéndose como tonta y miraron al hombrecillo, el cual parecía que por fin hablaba.

-Pobres idiotas… que penita me dais…

-¿¡Cómo?!-masculló Dante, molesto.

-Dono yō ni shite miro yo?-soltó Heihachi, igual de molesto. **

El hombrecillo se rio de nuevo y murmuró.

-Vosotros estáis aquí por una razón… nadie más querría venir a un mundo como este, pero aquí estáis, menudo grupo ¿no creéis?

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?-inquirió Cole.

-Je, je… no tenéis ni idea de lo que está por venir, el mundo humano tiene los días contados y vosotros solo habéis venido a presenciar como todo por aquí se desmorona…

-¿Quién te ha enviado?

A esa pregunta el hombrecillo sonrió y murmuró.

-Es alguien que ni vosotros conocéis… se pierde en el principio de los tiempos… él es el que mueve todas las cosas, es el dios de nuestros designios…

Al oír la palabra dios, Kratos saltó automáticamente y le puso la espada en la cabeza.

-¿¡Un dios?! ¿¡Un dios?! ¡Dame un motivo para no desollarte ahora mismo y presentarte ante ese llamado dios!

-¡Kratos, no!-masculló Cole.

-Él es más poderoso que todos vosotros juntos… no podréis vencerle, estáis a su merced…

Pero el dios de la guerra no quiso oír nada más y le cortó la cabeza.

-¡Maldita sea Kratos, allá va nuestra única pista! ¿¡Es que no eres capaz de estarte quieto ni durante cinco minutos?!-le espetó Cole.

-¡Nadie me da órdenes, ni siquiera tú!

Cole contuvo como pudo un hastiado respingo y procuró de todo su autocontrol para no estallar.

-Estupendo ¿y ahora qué?-inquirió Dante.

-Preguntádselo a Kratos-masculló Cole, bastante quemado.

Todos miraron mal al dios de la guerra, el cual les espetó.

-¡No me miréis así, sucios mortales, no os debo nada!

-En tal caso tú ahora nos debes algo-le dijo Nate.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Claro, tú mismo has acabado con nuestra única pista ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Hacia dónde vamos, donde estamos, que hacemos?

Kratos gruñó, molesto, pero no dijo nada más.

-Lo que yo decía…

-Bueno ¿pues alguna idea, genio?-inquirió Sly, mirándole con desdén.

Nate le respondió con una mirada similar y murmuró.

-Pues mira, no gran cosa, pero tengo una brújula, podemos dirigirnos hacia el norte hasta encontrar un núcleo de población y ya allí situarnos un poco… o también podemos seguir la carretera y ver hasta dónde nos lleva.

-Bueno, para empezar no está mal… ¿Qué preferís? ¿Carretera y manta o una guía cualificada?-inquirió Cole.

Todos prefirieron la primera opción y se pudieron en camino, andando por el arcén izquierdo de la carretera y dejando atrás el que fue antes el campo de batalla; el cuerpo del hombrecillo se había quedado tirado, pero en cuanto estuvo solo éste comenzó a descomponerse rápidamente hasta volverse una especie de gas violáceo que voló lejos en cuanto tuvo la ocasión.

* * *

Siento la demora, no andaba muy inspirado últimamente, pero ahora ya tengo una base con la que empezar. Se me olvidó poner una referencia en el último capítulo de las frases de Heihachi, por la que las pongo aquí ahora, las marcaré con asteriscos y dejaré la referencia aquí para que la consultéis:

*_¡Vamos, idiotas! ¡Venid a por mi! _

**_¿¡Cómo te atreves?!_

Es una traducción aproximada, no se nada de japonés y el traductor de google hace lo que puede... No siempre será así, resolveré ésta cuestión en la trama muy pronto. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y decidme que os ha parecido. ¡nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 9**

**Tú eres famoso…**

No se esperaban llegar enseguida a ningún sitio, pero tampoco se esperaban que tuvieran que pegarse semejante caminata por nada; sonaba un tanto redundante, pero la cosa era así. Hasta Texas tenía cierto encanto desértico que normalmente queda de lujo en las películas, pero para un grupo de veinte personas ese encanto no era, precisamente, ningún lujo.

-¿Cuándo llegamos?-masculló Daxter, con la frente perlada de sudor.

-Pronto Daxter, pronto…-le dijo Jak.

-Al principio vale, pero después deja de ser creíble, Jak…

El resto no decía nada y se mantenían callados, aguantando como podían la carolina.

-Maldita sea… genial idea, Nate, ha sido brillante-le espetó Ratchet al cazatesoros.

-O podríais haberme ignorado…-masculló el aludido.

-Hubiera sido la mejor opción…

-Eh, ya vale, dejadlo ya, lo hecho, hecho está ¿de acuerdo? Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir adelante-zanjó Cole la cuestión.

Sackboy iba delante suyo, caminando lentamente. Era, quizás, el que peor lo estaba pasando. Y lo demostró de alguna forma tropezando y cayendo al suelo. Cole lo cogió y lo subió a su hombro, para que el aire le refrescara un poco.

-¿Mejor?

El aludido asintió, aliviado, y contempló el paisaje desde esas nuevas vistas. Un poco más atrás, cerrando la comitiva, iba un lento Big Daddy tras la zaga de su Little Sister.

-Hace mucho calor, señor P… añoro la humedad de Rapture, señor P…-masculló ella.

El armatoste mecánico lanzó un profundo sonido hueco que sonó casi como un suspiro. Un poco más adelante, Nariko era la única que no mostraba signos de fatiga o abatimiento debido al calor.

-Te haces la dura, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso sólo es un subterfugio-comentó Dante, mientras jugueteaba con sus armas, Ebony e Ivory.

-Sí, al igual que tú haciéndote el chulo con tus pistolas…-le espetó ella.

-Ah, me es muy fácil meterme contigo…

A eso, ella no dijo nada y prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban.

La caminata duró unos cuantos minutos más, cuando vieron un poco más adelante lo que parecía una pequeña área de descanso con un párking para camiones; apretaron el paso y se acercaron hasta ella dando un rodeo para evitar ser vistos.

-Hay una pequeña tienda… quizás podamos preguntar dónde se encuentra el núcleo de población más cercano-sugirió Cole.

-O bien podemos comprar un mapa… y agua, me muero de sed-añadió Nate.

Por un momento Cole frunció el ceño y miró al grupo en su conjunto; necesitarían más de una botella para poder saciar la sed de todos, eso estaba claro.

-Está bien, iré a por ese mapa y de paso pregunto también… como comprenderéis, no podemos ir todos, pero si alguien más quiere venir conmigo, puede hacerlo.

-Yo mismo-se ofreció Dante.

-Vale, vamos entonces… el resto esperadnos aquí-indicó Cole.

Los dos echaron a andar hacia la tienda mientras que los demás se quedaron dónde estaban.

Entrar en la tienda fue como un soplo de aire fresco; el aire acondicionado estaba puesto y el ambiente era mucho más fresco y agradable que el de afuera. El sitio estaba vacío exceptuando el cajero tras la barra, un hombre de mediana edad, entrado en carnes y medio calvo. Se encontraba leyendo un periódico, miró por encima de este al escuchar la puerta abrirse y se quedó mirando un tanto extrañado a los nuevos visitantes.

-Hola-saludó Cole.

-Hola… ¿puedo ayudarles?

-Sí, necesitamos un mapa del lugar y agua, mucha agua.

-¿Un mapa del condado o del país entero?

-Pues… ¿Tú qué dices, Dante?

-No sé, tampoco es seguro que nos vayamos a patear medio país… mejor el del condado-optó el chico.

-Vale… el agua está allí, en la zona de los refrigeradores.

Cole se dirigió hacia allí mientras que el cajero despachaba el mapa a Dante; pasó al lado de una tele encendida, por la que estaban dando las noticias, abrió la puerta y comenzó a coger varias botellas de cinco litros.

-… y continúa el emocionante derbi de Kentucky, donde los favoritos de la jornada compiten para alzarse con el título. Más noticias, en Midland se siguen dando extraños fenómenos que están azotando la parte suroeste de la ciudad, la policía ha desalojado toda la zona por seguridad y no ha querido dar declaraciones por el momento…

Tanto Cole como Dante reaccionaron ante ese reporte y se quedaron mirando la televisión por un momento, pero no dijeron nada más.

-Eso sonaba raro… ¿crees que estará relacionado?-inquirió Dante.

-Es posible, ni siquiera han especificado nada más… Midland, tenemos que ir ya para allá ¿dónde se encuentra Midland?-inquirió Cole.

-A unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí en dirección contraria, todo recto, no tiene pérdida…-murmuró el cajero.

-Vale, no perdamos más tiempo.

Pagaron todo lo convenido, Cole cargó con un total de veinte botellas; antes de que se fueran, el cajero murmuró.

-Esperen, algo me dice que ustedes son famosos… ¿Dónde los he visto yo antes?

Los dos se quedaron quietos, mirándose por un momento un tanto preocupados.

-¿Famosos, nosotros? No, tan solo somos simples viajeros que estamos de paso…-murmuró Cole, aparentando normalidad.

-Pero me suenan de algo y no sé de qué… creo que tienen algo que ver con los videojuegos que tanto le gustan a mi sobrino…

La tensión entre Dante y Cole comenzó a crecer; les iba a descubrir de la manera más tonta. El cajero les miraba concienzudamente, estudiándolos detenidamente y sin quitarles el ojo de encima.

-Sí… a no ser que sean de esos que les encantan disfrazarse de los personajes de videojuegos ¿no? ¿Cómo se llamaban esas cosas?

En ese momento Cole vio una oportunidad perfecta y exclamó.

-¡Precisamente, vamos caracterizados, sí, es que nos dirigimos a una convención especial de videojuegos! ¿Sabe usted?

-Ah, claro, eso lo explica todo… buen viaje, señores.

-Gracias, muchas gracias…

Salieron de la tienda y una vez fuera, una ola de calor les golpeó en la cara, donde suspiraron aliviados.

-Ha ido de un pelo…-masculló Dante.

-Desde luego… aunque es una buena excusa ¿no crees? Podemos usarla más a menudo.

-Sí, eso sí…

Volvieron con los demás, pero entonces vieron que todos se encontraban rodeando un autobús de línea regular.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-inquirió Cole.

Se acercaron a ellos y vieron que Nate se había subido a él, estaba sentado en la cabina del conductor y parecía estar haciendo un puente con los cables del contacto.

-¿¡Pero que estáis haciendo?!

-Silencio ahí afuera, necesito concentración…-masculló Nate, mientras iba probando con diferentes cables.

-¿No pretenderéis que volvamos a patearnos el desierto, no?-inquirió Ratchet, con tonito remolón.

-El calor dilata mis juntas y es horrible…-añadió Clank.

-Sí, vale, pero eso no justifica que cojamos por la cara un autobús porque sí…-masculló Cole.

-Estaba fuera de servicio, relájate, Cole-le dijo Nate, desde la cabina.

En ese momento el motor arrancó y el cazatesoros sonrió.

-Voilá… venga, id subiendo, que nos vamos.

Todos fueron abordando el autobús, aunque el mayor problema vino con Big Daddy, el cual era demasiado grande y ancho para entrar en el estrecho habitáculo del vehiculo. Pero enseguida lo resolvieron con un pequeño remolque que encontraron tirado cerca de allí, entre Raiden y Radec ataron y aseguraron bien al mastodonte para que no se cayera durante el camino y engancharon el remolque al autobús.

-Listo, espero que no se suelte…-murmuró Radec.

-Lo siento grandullón, pero es la única manera… no te preocupes por la niña, nosotros te la cuidaremos-le dijo Cole, antes de subir con los demás.

Big Daddy dejó escapar un profundo sonido, en un tono algo molesto. Una vez todos listos, Cole se dirigió hacia Nate con el mapa en la mano.

-Nos dirigimos hacia aquí, a Midland, parece ser que está pasando algo raro allí y puede ser que esté relacionado con esos hombrecillos violetas.

-Vale, no va a ser un viaje muy largo-asintió él, observando la ruta.

Y así, comenzó el viaje hacia Midland mientras Cole iba repartiendo las botellas de agua entre los demás; para amenizar el viaje, PaRappa comenzó a rapear algunos de sus temas favoritos, contagiando su alegría a todos.

* * *

Sí, lo sé, me ha salido un tanto corto, pero quería que fuera un preludio al siguiente, en ese sí que habrán muchas mas cosas. Ah, y se me olvidó ponerlo en el otro capítulo, no os preocupéis por los personajes de DLC, aparecerán más adelante, a mitad de historia. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews, y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
